omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Satan (Bastard!!)
Character Statistics Tiering: At least Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C Verse: Bastard!! Name: Satan Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Former Archangel and Seraph, Demon King Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Likely Magic, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Ability to move in stopped time, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Needs to have his atoms destroyed on physical/spiritual/astral levels at once in order to be killed (Eternal Atoms), Can kill others with Eternal Atoms, Dispel Bound (Multiple magical force fields used to ban enemy attacks: this includes Immortality, Control over the body and mind, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Instant victory, Creation, Magic, Reality Warping, etc.), Some knowledge on the powers of creation, Can create entire universes, Shapeshifting, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Teleportation, Flight, Can survive in space, Can devour planets and stars, likely several others. Destructive Ability: At least Universe Level+ (Should still be stronger than DKL Dark Schneider who can produce 130 times the energy of a Big Bang, Created an entire universe) | Universe Level+ (Should be superior to his previous self, Is consistently regarded as a threat to the entire Universe ) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Able to casually blitz a Seraphim class angel in base form) | Massively FTL+ via his sheer size Lifting Ability: Galactic (Is the size of an entire Galaxy) Striking Ability: At least Universal+ (Is much stronger than Dark Schneider who can produce energy 130 times more powerful than the Big Bang) | Universal+ (Is superior to his previous self and is regarded as a threat to the entire universe) Durability: At least Universe Level+ | Universe Level+. Has to have his eternal atoms (Basically his entire soul) be destroyed making him much harder to kill. Stamina: Likely Inexhaustible Range: Galactic, probably higher Intelligence: Knowledgeable about God, angels, and creation in general. Likely a manipulator based on his entire concept. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Feats: *Created a Universe in his hand in base. *Escaped from The Black Abyss, a giant black hole in the center of the Galaxy, proving at least FTL speed. *Defeated an entire armada of Angels, including the Seraph Uriel. Versions: Base | Augoeides Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Arch Enemy:' A simple punch with spirit energy concentrated into it. it. Able to take down transcendents such as the Seraphim with absolute ease. *'Dispel Bound:' Used to cancel another spell. If the caster of the original spell is far more powerful than the user of Dispel Magic though, it's extremely hard, if not impossible to use it successfully. Simply put, the weaker the opponent the more successful the ability. *'Eternal Atoms:' Reconstruction ability on the atomic level. In order to completely kill someone with Eternal atoms you have to be able to destroy them on a physical, spiritual, and astral level. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bastard!! Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Giants Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Religious Figures Category:Time Benders Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Hax Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users